Saint and Devils
by Sekishiki
Summary: Issei Hyoudo, el Santo de Dragon, un chico que junto a sus compañeros ha peleado en duras batallas en el nombre de Athena. El ahora atendera a la Academia Kuoh gracias a un periodo de paz, pero lo que el no sabia, era que al hacer eso un nuevo capitulo de su vida se abrira y experimenara cosas que nunca espero junto a nuevos amigos. Harem.
1. Prologo: Nuevo Inicio

**Prologo: Nuevo Inicio.**

En un tren en marcha, se puede notar a un chico mirando por la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos.

Por su apariencia se puede decir que ese chico es un estudiante, sin embargo, si uno miraba con atención podría notar que hay algo muy diferente con ese chico.

Algo que no era normal, ya que el aire alrededor de el da la sensación de ser una persona que ha peleado en duras batallas.

'_Ya falta poco para llegar a esa ciudad…'_ Pensaba el chico, quien se entretenía observando el paisaje por la ventana del tren.

El nombre de ese chico es Issei Hyoudo.

A simple vista el parecía un chico perfectamente común y corriente sentado en uno de los asientos de un tren vacio.

Sin embargo el tenia algo que lo separaba del resto del mundo.

Algo que lo separaba del resto de las personas normales.

Y que también lo ponía sobre el resto de los humanos del mundo, excepto por los que son como él.

"Me pregunto que estarán haciendo ellos," Murmura Issei mientras que saca un objeto de su bolsillo.

Ese objeto es una foto.

Una foto con seis personas en ella.

La primera persona es Issei.

La segunda persona es un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

La tercera es un chico con cabello verde.

El cuarto es un chico con cabello azul.

La quinta persona es un chico de cabello marrón.

Y la última persona es una chica de largo cabello de color lila, además esa chica tiene en su mano una especie de cetro.

Todas las personas en la foto están sonriendo, incluso el chico de cabello azul da una péquela sonrisa, incluso a través de una foto se puede deducir que no es una persona que sonría mucho.

Issei sonríe levemente al ver esa foto, esa sonrisa tiene nostalgia.

"Seiya, Shun, Ikki, Hyoga y Saori," Murmura Issei, "Me pregunto que estarán haciendo ahora,".

"Ya ha pasado un año desde que derrotamos a Poseidón," Dijo Issei, Recordando un poco el pasado, "Después de eso todos tomamos caminos separados, de lo único que estoy seguro es que Saori está en el Santuario," Entonces Issei mira por unos segundos en dirección al compartimento donde el equipaje es guardado.

Es ahí donde se encuentra la Caja de Pandora que lleva dentro su Armadura.

Así es, Issei Hyoudo es uno de los Santos de Athena.

El Santo de Dragón para ser más precisos.

Para entender como esto paso en primer lugar, habrá que indagar en el pasado de Issei.

Issei era un chico común y corriente, que vivía una vida normal.

Sin embargo un día el perdió a su familia en un accidente de autos.

Después de eso Issei estuvo en un hospital, y cuando finalmente salió el fue adoptado por un hombre llamado Mitsumasa Kido.

Lo que Issei no sabía era que el no fue el único, y que otros cien niños fueron adoptados también.

Ellos fueron reunidos por la Fundación Graude, y ahí Issei logro hacerse amigo con alguno de esos niños.

Pero luego ocurrió algo que ninguno se esperaba, e Issei junto con los demás huérfanos fueron enviados a entrenar a distintas partes del mundo para conseguir un objeto conocido como 'Armadura'.

A Issei le toco ir a los Cinco Picos Ancianos de Rozan, ubicado en China, en donde un anciando de una edad muy avanzada seria su maestro, a quien el termino considerando un padre, y ahí también conoció a una chica llamada Shunrei, a la que Issei llego a considerar una hermana menor.

El entrenamiento que su maestro le dio fue muy duro, y varias veces Issei pensó que no lo lograría.

Realmente fueron unos seis años que él nunca olvido.

Sin embargo el nunca se rindió, por alguna razón Issei sentía que algo dentro de el no le permitía rendirse y abandonar su entrenamiento.

Así que con pura fuerza de voluntad, Issei persevero hasta que comenzó a mostrar resultados y a descubrir una poderosa energía que él podía utilizar.

Una energía que se llamaba 'Cosmos'.

Al haber comenzado a despertar el Cosmos, Issei ya no se quiso ir, el ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para rendirse.

Y luego, el finalmente lo logro dominar, Issei logro dominar el Cosmos y aprender técnicas.

Con eso el pudo invertir el flujo de la Cascada y obtener su Armadura de Dragón.

Con eso el pudo regresar a Japón y tomar parte en el Torneo Galáctico.

Ahí el peleo contra Seiya, quien gano después de una dura batalla y de descubrir el punto débil de la técnica de Issei, haciendo que este se encuentre al borde de la muerte, ya que su corazón se detuvo.

Pero fue gracias a Seiya, quien a pesar de lo debilitado que estaba, que Issei logro salir con vida, ya que el Santo de Pegaso golpeo a Issei en la espalda, para nuevamente hacer que su Corazón vuelva a latir.

Y con eso también se creó un lazo especial de amistad entre Issei y Seiya, un lazo que Issei siente incluso ahora.

Luego de eso vinieron varios eventos, como el ataque de Ikki y de los Santos Negros, lo cuales se llevaron la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario.

Ahí Issei tuvo que viajar hasta Jamir para reparar su armadura junto con la de Seiya, ahí Issei conoció a Kiki y a Mu, quienes le ayudaron a reparar las Armaduras.

Pero para lograrlo, Issei tuvo que dar una gran cantidad de sangre, y aunque al principio el estaba muy dudoso, al final termino por acceder al recordar como Seiya le salvo la vida.

Y al hacer ese tipo de sacrificio, Issei se dio cuenta de cuánto había cambiado el desde que comenzó su vida como Santo de Athena.

Antes del accidente de sus padres Issei Hyoudo jamás se imagino haciendo ese tipo de cosas, peleando esa clase de batallas o haciendo ese tipo de acciones.

En el fondo, ese chico había cambiado, el había crecido y madurado en un Santo de Athena que lucha por la justicia.

Luego Issei fue a ayudar a los demás Santos de Bronce a pelear en contra de los Santos Negros, los cuales eran liderados por Ikki.

Ahí Issei se enfrento con su doble, el Santo de Dragón Negro, quien aprovecho el hecho de que Issei estaba débil por haber dado mucha sangre para reparar su Armadura.

Para derrotar a Dragón Negro, Issei tuvo que liberar todo su Cosmos, y para hacerlo tuvo que quitarse su Armadura y usar una de sus técnicas, con eso Issei derroto a su oponente.

Pero eso casi le costó la vida al Santo de Dragón, quien en esta ocasión fue salvado por Dragón Negro, quien logro ser convencido por Issei de que vale la pena pelear por tus amigos.

Después de la derrota de Ikki, vinieron los Santos de Plata, quienes fueron enviados para asesinar a los Santos de Bronce.

Issei se enfrento a Argol de Perseo, un Santo con un Escudo que era capaz de transformar en piedra a cualquiera que lo mirase, incluso cubriéndose los ojos, Issei estaba perdiendo.

Por eso, para derrotar a Argol, Issei tuvo que sacrificar su propia vista.

Y con eso, Issei finalmente logro derrotar a Argol.

Después Issei regreso a Rozan, donde por unos días el vivió en paz, pero aun así no lo gustaba quedarse ahí mientras sus amigos estaban peleando.

Luego Issei recibió visita del Santo de Oro de Cáncer, Mascara de la Muerte.

Mascara de la Muerte venia con la intención de asesinar al Maestro de Issei, y aun cuando Issei dio lo mejor de sí para pelear, y fue solo gracias a la intervención de Mu (Quien se rebeló como el Santo de Aries), que Issei pudo sobrevivir.

Después de eso, Issei decidió ir a las Doce Casas junto con los demás.

Al llegar al Santuario, Saori fue herida por el Santo de Plata de Sagita, Ptolemy, con una flecha fantasma que la mataría en Doce Horas, y la única manera de salvarla era llegando hacia el Patriarca, y para eso debían subir todas las Doce Casa en menos de Doce Horas.

La primera fue la de Aries, donde Mu apareció y ayudo a reparar las Armaduras para que los Santos de Bronce pudiesen tener una oportunidad ante los Santos Dorados.

Luego vino la Segunda Casa, la de Tauro con su guardián, Aldebarán.

Ahí fue una dura pelea, pero Seiya logro cortarle un cuerno al Santo de Tauro, quien decidió dejar que los Santos de Bronce pasasen.

Luego vino la Tercera Casa, Géminis.

Ahí en la entrada se encontraron con Dos Casas de Géminis, por lo que los Santos de Bronce decidieron separarse en dos grupos, uno conformado por Shun y Hyoga, y el otro por Issei y Seiya.

Issei y Seiya se encontraron con la Ilusión del Santo de Géminis, pero al estar ciego en esos momentos, Issei no se vio afectado y junto a Seiya lograron salir de la Casa de Géminis.

La siguiente fue la Cuarta Casa, Cáncer, cuyo guardián era Mascara de la Muerte, con quien Issei tenía cuentas pendientes.

La pelea fue dura, con Mascara de la Muerte llevando la ventaja, incluso enviando a Issei al Yomotsu Hirasaka, donde vio a Hyoga.

Sin embargo apareció Athena, quien ayuda a regresar a Issei a la Casa de Cáncer.

Sin embargo Issei fue nuevamente enviado al Yomotsu, y en esta ocasión estaba a punto de ser derrotado por Mascara de la Muerte.

Sin embargo el Santo de Cáncer cometió un error fatal y ataco a Shunrei a distancia, eso ocasiono la ira de Issei, quien ataco a su oponente sin piedad.

Al principio Mascara de la Muerte no sufrió daños al estar protegido por su Armadura de Cáncer, pero luego la Armadura comienza a desprenderse por sí misma, habiendo dejado de considerar a Mascara de la Muerte como alguien digno de vestirla.

Pero a pesar de tener la ventaja, Issei decidió quitarse su Armadura para tener una pelea justa, y al hacer eso, Issei despierta su Séptimo Sentido, y logra derrotar a su oponente, enviándolo al Mundo de los Muertos.

Y debido a todo eso, Issei finalmente recupero su vista.

Las siguientes casas fueron Leo y Virgo, donde Issei no participo mucho, pero en Virgo el vio el sacrificio de Ikki para derrotar a Shaka.

Luego vino la Séptima Casa, Libra.

Ahí él y los demás se encontraron con el cuerpo de Hyoga, el cual había sido atrapado en un Ataúd de Hielo.

La Armadura de Libra se presento para ayudarlos, e Issei tuvo que decidir que Arma utilizar para liberar a Hyoga sin dañarlo o las consecuencias podrían ser fatales.

Issei se decidió por usar uno de los Tridentes y con un impacto el logro liberar a Hyoga del Ataúd de Hielo, ahí Shun decidió quedarse para ayudar a Hyoga.

Luego vinieron las Casas de Escorpio y Sagitario, donde nuevamente Issei no hizo mucho, pero estaba feliz al acercarse cada vez más hacia la Recamara del Patriarca.

Sin embargo, en la Novena Casa, la de Capricornio, en donde Issei se queda para pelar contra el Santo de Capricornio, Shura.

La pelea fue muy difícil, y Shura fue probablemente el oponente más poderoso que Issei hubiese enfrentado hasta ese punto.

En el combate, Shura uso su técnica para destruir totalmente la Armadura de Dragón y el Escudo de Dragón, además de darse cuenta del punto débil de la técnica de Issei y lo ataca directamente al corazón.

Pero Issei aprovecho eso para romperle la mano a Shura.

Como último recurso, Issei se ve forzado a ejecutar su técnica prohibida el **Rozan Kouryuuha (Ultimo Dragón), **con esa técnica Issei se lleva a Shura fuera de la atmosfera terrestre, para que ambos se conviertan en polvo cósmico al ascender al espacio.

Shura le pregunta a Issei porque se está sacrificando si también morirá, a lo que Issei le responde que él es un verdadero Santo y que su vida es por Athena.

Esas palabras convencen a Shura de él ha fallado como un caballero de Athena y en el último momento este se desprende de su Armadura y la une al cuerpo de Issei, lo cual lo protege de la muerte y también transfiere parte de su Cosmos al Brazo Derecho de Issei, y finalmente envía a Issei de regreso a la tierra mientras que Shura se convierte en polvo de estrellas.

A pesar de estar al borde de la muerte, Issei fue salvado por Athena, quien había logrado liberarse de la Flecha, y van hacia la recamara del Patriarca junto a los demás.

Ahí Issei junto a Hyoga y Shun reaccionan al ver a Seiya prácticamente destrozado por los ataques de Saga, ellos intentan atacar al Santo de Géminis, pero sus poderes les son devueltos.

Pero a pesar de sus terribles heridas y no contar con cinco de sus sentidos, Seiya se levanta nuevamente, los demás Santos de Bronce se motivaron al ver tal determinación y encendieron sus Cosmos al máximo, uniéndolo al de Seiya quien derrota a Saga.

Luego de eso vino un leve tiempo de paz, seguido por el ataque de Poseidón y sus Generales Marinos.

Nuevamente los Santos de Bronce tenían que ir a rescatar a Athena.

Y para salvarla ellos tenían que destruir los Siete Pilares.

Issei fue al Pilar del Océano Indico, donde se encontró con Krishna de Crisaor, quien con su Lanza comienza a atacar a Issei.

En un duro combate Issei al final se desprende de su Armadura para poder concentrar mejor su poder y utilizar a Excalibur que vive en su brazo.

Y así Issei logra atrapar la Lanza de Krishna y cortarla con su nueva técnica.

Pero Krishna no estaba derrotado y toma una posición de meditación y comienza a levitar y a expandir su Cosmos.

Krishna uso su máxima técnica, el **Maharoshini **el cual deja gravemente herido a Issei y haciendo que comience a perder la vista poco a poco, entonces con la ayuda de Athena el logra ver los puntos Chakra de Krishna y finalmente lo logra derrotar.

Luego el usar el Tridente de Libra para destruir el Pilar.

Finalmente Issei llego al Templo de Poseidón donde ayudo a Seiya y a Hyoga a pelear contra el Dios.

Incluso llego a vestir la Armadura de Libra para esa ocasión.

Al final lograron finalmente derrotar a Poseidón y sellarlo.

Luego de eso finalmente hubo paz, y cada uno siguió su propio camino.

Issei decidió regresar a donde vivía antes del accidente y terminar con su educación, cosa que Dohko acepto y dijo que era una buena decisión, que Issei ya había peleado más que suficiente y que merecía descansar.

Así con un poco de ayuda de Tatsumi, Issei logro legalmente obtener la antigua casa de sus padres, e incluso lo inscribieron en una Academia llamada Kuoh.

"¿Me pregunto cómo será una Academia?" Se pregunta Issei, ya que él nunca antes había estado en una.

Pero en ese instante, el Tren se detiene e Issei puede ver que ya llego a su destino.

**-Estación de Trenes-**

Issei estira los brazos al finalmente poder pararse y salir del tren.

Aunque la gente que estaba en la Estación lo miraba de manera extraña, debido a la enorme Caja que Issei llevaba en la espalda y que parecía no afectarle en lo absoluto.

El joven simplemente deja la estación sin ningún problema y comienza a caminar hacia la dirección que el recuerda donde su casa se encontraba.

Sin embargo, al ver que nadie se encontraba cerca, Issei decide comprobar que cierta técnica sigue tan fuerte como siempre.

Así que el enfoca su mirada en un árbol.

"**Excalibur,"** Dice en voz baja Issei.

Y de su brazo derecho sale la técnica, la cual corta a ese árbol por la mitad…

…junto al resto de arboles que se encontraba detrás de ese.

"Tan afilada como recuerdo," Dice Issei con una sonrisa, para luego comenzar a correr hacia su casa, ya que seguramente alguien se dará cuenta de lo que ocurrió con los arboles.

Y mientras camina, el joven no puede evitar preguntarse qué clase de cosas pasaran en este lugar, ya que su instinto le está diciendo que no todo será normal.

Y con eso, la vida como estudiante de Kuoh de Issei Hyodo, el Santo de Dragon dara inicio.

Y sin saberlo, su presencia aquí tendrá repercusiones muy grandes en el futuro de varios.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y Aquí tenemos una nueva historia.

Últimamente me interese en High School DxD, y como también me gusta mucho Saint Seiya, decidí combinarlas, y lo siento por la falta de acción, pero este capítulo es mayormente para dar a entender lo que paso en el pasado de Issei (Y la razón de los pocos detalles de la historia es que básicamente es el Canon de Saint Seiya con Issei en lugar de Shiryu, pero lo puse para no hacer el Prologo demasiado corto).

Así que a partir del próximo cap comenzara lo bueno.

Como podrán apreciar, aquí Issei es el Santo de Dragon, sin embargo el resto de los personajes y eventos son como el Canon hasta cierto punto.

En pocas palabras, Issei reemplazo a Shiryu (Y debido a los cambios en su infancia, Issei aquí no es pervertido, entre otras cosas y sus batallas le dieron otra perspectiva de la vida).

Si, Issei fue el que se quedo ciego en cierto punto de su vida, Issei fue quien derroto a Shura y ahora tiene a Excalibur.

Como creen que reaccionarían Rias y los demás al saber ver el Excalibur de Issei?

Y al final, la diferencia aquí es que la Saga de Hades jamás ocurrió, ya que de ponerlo ahí, este Issei sería demasiado poderoso, y creo que si es así entonces las peleas no serian tan emocionantes (Por cierto, lo mismo se aplica para Asgard, pero eso es por diferentes razones, ya que quiero incluirlo a ellos como oponentes en esta historia, para hacer mas fuerte el vinculo entre Issei y sus nuevos amigos ).

Además uno de los puntos de Saint Seiya es como los héroes se quedan ensangrentados y prácticamente derrotados, solo para seguir continuando y ganar.

Ósea que Poseidón fue el último oponente que Issei y los demás Santos de Bronce enfrentaron.

Una última cosa, no se cual es el Signo Zodiacal de Issei, (Eso será importante más adelante) si alguien sabe podría decirme, de lo contrario tendría que elegirle uno yo mismo.

Adios!


	2. Dragón y Ángel Caído

**Capitulo 01: Dragón y Ángel Caído.**

Un grupo de estudiantes se encuentra caminando en dirección a la Academia, y caminando con los demás estudiantes se encuentra Issei.

El esta sonriendo, por primera vez el podrá atender a una Academia y vestir un uniforme escolar.

Issei había podido llegar a su casa sin ningún problema, y para su sorpresa ya estaban varias cosas como un televisor, un computador y su uniforme y libros.

Tal parece que Tatsumi se había encargado de que limpiasen la casa y que la preparasen para cuando Issei llegase.

Según lo que el había escuchado de Kuoh, era que esa Academia era anteriormente una donde solo podían atender chicas.

Pero que recientemente había comenzado a admitir chicos, y que por consecuencia había más estudiantes mujeres que hombres.

Aun así eso no le importaba mucho a Issei, quien estaba feliz con el hecho de simplemente poder ir a una Academia.

Finalmente después de caminar un rato más Issei pudo ver la Academia.

"Vaya, realmente se ve como un buen lugar," Comenta el Santo de Dragón mientras continua caminando.

De lo que no se dio cuenta, era que entre los estudiantes que estaban caminando se encontraba una chica.

Una chica que parecía tener su atención enfocada en Issei.

"Así que ese es el chico…" Murmura ella, viendo detenidamente a Issei, "No se ve nada mal," Comenta la chica.

"Pero aun así tengo que cumplir con mi misión," Dice la chica mientras camina con los demás estudiantes.

Sin embargo, lo que ella no sabe es que Issei Hyoudo no es un chico común y corriente.

Y ella lo aprenderá eventualmente… pero de una manera dolorosa…

**XzXzX**

Issei se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la Academia, el está intentando encontrar su salón de clases con la ayuda de un papel que le dieron, el cual indicaba el numero del salón, pero hasta ahora no ha tenido suerte.

Por lo que decide preguntarle a algún estudiante por ayuda.

"Disculpa," Dice Issei, ganándose la atención de un joven.

Ese joven era rubio de ojos grises.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Pregunta el joven.

"Estoy intentando encontrar mi salón de clases, pero hasta ahora no he tenido suerte," Explica Issei.

"Ya veo, debes ser un nuevo estudiante," Responde el joven, entendiendo la situación de Issei, y entonces mira el papel para saber dónde queda el salón de clases, "Déjame ver… a si, Clase 2-B. Tu clase queda por esa dirección," Apunta el joven.

"Gracias," Agradece Issei, quien rápidamente va en esa dirección para no llegar tarde en su primer día en la Academia.

Sin embargo Issei deja de caminar por unos segundos y entonces se voltea hacia el joven que lo había ayudado.

"Disculpa, pero nunca te pregunte tu nombre," Dice Issei.

"Kiba. Yuuto Kiba," Se introduce Kiba.

"Fue un placer conocerte, espero que nos podamos volver a ver en alguna ocasión," Dice Issei, quien ahora si se va del lugar a su salón de clases.

Kiba simplemente mira como ese chico se va.

Aun cuando ese chico pareciese alguien común y corriente, Kiba no puede evitar sentir algo especial acerca de el.

Como si lo hubiese visto en algún lugar…

Sin embargo, el no puede recordar específicamente donde.

-Salón de Clases de Issei-

Issei pudo encontrar su salón de clases sin problemas gracias a la ayuda de Kiba. Entonces el profesor había llegado y le dijo a Issei que esperase afuera del salón hasta que hubiesen llegado todos los estudiantes de la clase.

Cuando habían llegado todos, Issei se presento.

"Mi nombre es Issei Hyoudo, tengo diecisiete años y esta es mi primera ver asistiendo a una academia, es un placer conocerlos," Se introduce Issei a su clase.

La clase mira con atención al nuevo estudiante.

Las chicas lo ven como una persona de apariencia regular, no exactamente atractivo, pero tampoco poco atractivo.

Sin embargo, lo que sí se puede notar de Issei, es que él es una buena persona.

Es como si su simple presencia transmitiera ese mensaje.

Por otra parte algunos de los chicos estaban mirando con curiosidad a Issei, ya que algunos podrían jurar haber visto al joven con anterioridad.

Sin embargo, no pueden recordar específicamente donde.

"Muy bien, Hyoudo, puedes sentarte," Dice el profesor, a lo que Issei asiente y va hacia su asiento.

Después de eso, la Clase da inicio.

**XzXzX**

La Clase había terminado y los estudiantes estaban aprovechando el tiempo libre antes de que comenzase la próxima Clase.

Issei por su parte estaba disfrutando del momento de paz en el jardín de la Academia, el se encontraba descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol.

"Así que así se siente asistir a una clase… fue más difícil de lo que pensé," Dice Issei mientras da un suspiro.

La razón de su suspiro fue que la Clase estuvo un tanto difícil de seguir.

Issei podía pelear contra oponentes poderosos, usualmente derramando grandes cantidades de sangre en la mayoría de esas peleas.

Y también su cuerpo podía aguantar el duro entrenamiento al que fue sometido en Rozan.

Pero por otra parte la vida de un estudiante era algo para lo que Issei de Dragón no estaba realmente preparado.

Incluso cuando se había preparado con anticipación, y tomo clases especiales de varios profesores en la Mansión Kido.

Y realmente tuvo que estudiar todo el tiempo, apenas teniendo tiempo libre, y eso duro tres meses.

Pero con esa clase, Issei realmente agradece haberse preparado con anticipación.

Entonces, el Santo de Dragón se levanta y comienza a caminar en rumbo a su Salón de Clases para estar ahí antes de que se termine el tiempo libre, sin embargo, antes de irse, Issei nota algo peculiar desde su posición.

Se trataba de dos estudiantes.

Uno de ellos tenía cabello negro y utilizaba lentes.

Y el otro tenía la cabeza rapada.

Sin embargo lo que más llamo la atención de Issei fue que ambos al parecer estaban espiando a las chicas del Club de Kendo a través de un agujero en la pared.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Pregunta Issei mientras aparece detrás de esos dos chicos.

"¡Ahhhh!" Exclaman ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

Y ese grito alerto a las chicas del Club que algo andaba mal.

Por otra parte los chicos que estaban espiando se voltean para observar a Issei estando parado frente a ellos.

"En estos momentos las chicas del Club de Kendo deberían estar por llegar," Dice Issei, quien apunta con su dedo hacia una dirección, "Si van hacia allí ahora mismo podrán evitar ser golpeados," Finaliza de hablar el Santo de Dragón.

Ambos chicos no necesitan ni un solo segundo antes de comenzar a correr a toda velocidad para escapar al castigo que les aguardaba.

Issei también escapa con ellos.

El no quería verse envuelto en un malentendido en su primer día de Clases.

**XzXzX**

Los dos chicos a los que Issei había descubierto espiando ahora están escondidos detrás de un árbol, mientras que Issei está al lado de ellos.

"Saben, realmente es una muy mala idea hacer lo que ustedes estaban haciendo, ambos podrían haber sido descubiertos muy fácilmente," Dice Issei.

"¡Cállate!" Responden ambos chicos al unisonó.

"¡No te diste cuenta de que estábamos en el paraíso!" Exclama el de cabeza rapada.

"¿Quién te crees que eres para interrumpirnos?" Pregunta el de lentes, sin embargo parece estar pensando en algo más, como si ya hubiese visto a Issei en alguna parte.

"Lo siento, pero pensé que debía informarles antes de que saliesen lastimados," Responde Issei.

Sin embargo cuando Issei mira con más detalle a esos dos chicos, finalmente recuerda donde los vio.

"Esperen… ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Acaso ustedes no estaban en mi clase?" Pregunta Issei.

Eso llama la atención de ambos chicos, quienes ahora se toman el tiempo para mirar a Issei de forma más detallada.

"Ah, ahora lo recuerdo, tu eres ese chico que se unió a nuestra clase el día de hoy," Dice el chico con lentes.

"Tu nombre era… Hyoudo, ¿No es así?" Pregunta el chico de cabeza rapada.

"Así es," Asiente Issei, "Y ustedes son…" Dice Issei, a lo que ambos chicos le responden.

Ellos se presentan como Matsuda y Motohama.

"Bueno, tengo que irme," Dice Issei mientras se prepara para retirarse, "Sera mejor que dejen de espiar de esa manera, ya que la próxima vez no los voy a detener,".

Sin embargo, Motohama finalmente recuerda donde había visto a Issei.

"Espera, ahora te recuerdo, creo que tu estabas en esa cosa que fui a ver… ya sabes, el 'Torneo Galáctico'," Dice Motohama.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Issei se pone un tanto nervioso.

"No sé de lo que estás hablando," Responde el Santo de Dragón, sin mostrar nerviosismo en su voz.

"Una vez más con eso," Dice Matsuda, "Motohama, ese torneo no es más que una leyenda urbana,".

Issei se relaja al escuchar esas palabras.

Cuando él había decidido estudiar en Kuoh, Issei estaba nervioso de que alguien lo reconociese por su participación en el Torneo Galáctico.

Pero para la suerte del Santo de Dragón, Saori le explico que ella sabía los problemas que podría causar la existencia de los Santos saliendo a la luz de tal forma.

Así que después del Torneo, ella se encargo de usar sus contactos para borrar todo lo referente al Torneo Galáctico, incluso del internet cada video o mención fue totalmente eliminada.

Por lo que ahora solo es una leyenda urbana de la que únicamente se habla verbalmente.

"El tiene razón," Dice Issei, "Creo que me debes estar confundiendo con alguien más, yo no he peleado jamás en mi vida,".

Sin embargo, antes de que la conversación pudiese continuar, Issei siente a alguien observando.

El fija su mirada en una ventana.

Ahí se encuentra una chica con cabello rojo.

Issei la observa con curiosidad, sintiendo que ella no es una persona normal… pero a la vez no sintió nada malicioso.

La chica de cabello rojo simplemente se va para dentro.

"¿Quién será esa persona?" Pregunta Issei, sin darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

Motohama escucha la pregunta de Issei.

"Rias Gremory," Dice el chico con lentes, ganándose la atención de Issei, "Ella es la capitana del Club de Ocultismo por 3 años. Hay rumores de que ella viene de los países Nórdicos," Explica Motohama.

Issei no lo sabe en estos momentos, pero al conocer a esa chica, varios eventos futuros estarán involucrados con ella.

Con eso, los engranajes del destino comienzan a ponerse en marcha.

**XzXzX**

Issei se encuentra caminando de regreso a casa, ya habiendo terminado su primer día de Clases.

Realmente fue una experiencia, pero el Santo de Dragón sabe que con el paso del tiempo terminara acostumbrándose.

"Bueno, será mejor que regrese a casa," Dice Issei, y debido a que él no tiene mucho que hacer a parte de hacer su tarea, él prefiere regresar rápidamente a su casa.

Pero antes de que Issei pudiese alejarse lo suficiente. Una persona se acerca a él.

"E-esto…" Tal parece que esa persona es una chica, "Tu eres el chico que se transfirió hoy a la Academia Kuoh, Issei Hyoudo-kun, ¿No es así?" Pregunta la chica.

Issei deja de caminar y enfoca su atención en la chica.

"Así es," Responde Issei.

La chica tiene largo cabello negro.

"¿Necesitas algo de mí?" Pregunta Issei.

Sin embargo, la chica hace una pregunta para la que Issei no estaba preparado.

"¿Estas saliendo con alguien?" Pregunta ella.

"No, no estoy saliendo con nadie," Responde un ligeramente nervioso Issei, quien tiene un pequeño presentimiento de adonde se dirige esta conversación.

"¡Que alivio!" Exclama la chica, "¿No quisieras salir conmigo?" Pregunta ella.

"¿Eh?" Es la única respuesta que puede dar Issei.

Después de todo, el nunca tuvo experiencias tan cercanas con chicas (Y Shunrei no cuenta, ya que el la ve como a una hermana menor,).

"El día de hoy te vi caminar por aquí," Comienza a explicar ella, "Y después de eso… no pude dejar de pensar en ti, Hyoudo-kun,".

Entonces ella finalmente dice esas palabras.

"¡Por favor sal conmigo!" Exclama ella.

Issei simplemente se queda ahí paralizado, ya que esta es la primera vez que una chica le ha hecho ese tipo de pregunta.

"D-de acuerdo," Responde Issei. Intentando sonar calmado, cosa que apenas logra, "Si realmente te sientes así, saldré contigo,".

La chica se pone feliz al escuchar esa respuesta.

Ella se presenta como Yuuma Amano, y con eso se retira.

Issei por su parte se fue a casa un tanto pensativo, ya que la situación en si era un tanto poco creíble.

¿Qué una chica se te confiese de la nada en tu primer día de clases?

Podría pasar, sin embargo con las experiencias que Issei ha tenido hasta ahora, todos esos eventos le parecen un poco sospechosos.

"Creo que sería prudente mantener mi guardia en alto…" Dice Issei, quien finalmente llega a su casa.

Los tiempos complicados acababan de comenzar.

El tiempo total en el cual Issei pudo vivir una vida normal de estudiante y evitar meterse en problemas fue de Un Día.

El próximo día pasó sin muchas complicaciones, pero Yuuma le pregunto a Issei si podían tener una cita el domingo, a lo que Issei accedió.

Y ese sería el último día en el que Issei y Yuuma serian vistos juntos.

Porque ella aprendería el error que cometió al provocar al Dragón.

**XzXzX**

El día está llegando a su fin, y junto con él la cita entre Issei y Yuuma, quienes van caminando tomados de la mano.

En general fue una experiencia divertida para Issei, ya que él nunca tuvo tiempo para experimentar lo que es tener una cita.

El estaba ocupado peleando o entrenando como para poder disfrutar de ese tipo de cosas.

"Yuuma-san, me divertí mucho en esta cita," Dice Issei, "Pero lo siento si no fue lo que esperabas, a decir verdad esta era mi primera vez haciendo algo como esto,".

"¿En serio?" Pregunta una sorprendida Yuuma, quien mira con curiosidad a Issei, "Yo pensé que un chico como tú ya habría tenido una o dos citas, considerando que eres bastante educado y un tanto atractivo," Comenta ella.

"No es así," Responde Issei mientras niega con la cabeza, "Yo estaba usualmente entrenando o peleando junto a mis amigos, no tuve tiempo para buscar una relación sentimental,".

"Y por otra parte mi maestro que es importante ser cortes y educado con las mujeres," Explica Issei.

Eso era verdad, Dohko no solo lo había entrenado para despertar el Cosmos, sino que también le dio lecciones de la vida.

"Veo que ese maestro tuyo te enseño bien," Dice Yuuma con una sonrisa.

Issei le había dicho a ella que él se fue a estudiar a China únicamente con motivos educacionales y para aprender artes marciales, cosa que de cierto modo no era mentira.

Así que por eso Yuuma no se pone sospechosa cuando Issei menciona tener un maestro y haber peleado.

"Si," Responde Issei mientras sonríe, "Mi maestro es una persona muy importante para mí,".

En ese momento Yuuma suelta la mano de Issei y comienza a caminar hacia la fuente que se encontraba en frente de ellos.

Entonces ella se voltea y mira fijamente a Issei.

"Dime, Issei-kun," Comienza a hablar ella, "Para festejar nuestra primera cita… ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?" Pregunta Yuuma.

El instinto que Issei había desarrollado a lo largo de las múltiples batallas que él había librado hasta este punto le estaba diciendo algo al joven Santo de Dragón:

Prepárate para pelear.

"¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?" Pregunta Issei, quien ya está listo para comenzar a atacar cuando sea necesario, ósea cuando Yuuma haga su movimiento.

Y Yuuma todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que Issei ya está en guardia.

"¿Podrías morir?" Pregunta ella con una voz y una mirada más siniestra.

"No," Responde Issei, sorprendiéndola con tal respuesta, "Ya he pasado por mucho como para morir aquí y ahora," Dice seriamente el Santo de Dragón.

Yuuma lo mira curiosamente, sin embargo inmediatamente recuerda porque ella había sido enviada en esa misión.

"No me esperaba esa respuesta, pero…" Comienza a hablar ella, "Pero aun así no tienes elección," Y entonces ocurre algo que Issei honestamente jamás se espero.

Ella cambio su apariencia.

Ahora Yuuma vestía un traje un tanto revelador, y además le salieron dos alas negras desde la espalda.

Issei no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el traje que ella estaba vistiendo.

Principalmente debido a que en la mayor parte de su vida Issei no ha tenido ese tipo de contacto con los miembros del sexo opuesto.

Sus oponentes siempre fueron hombres, y además el no había visto a una mujer con tan poca ropa.

Pero aun así Issei no deja que eso lo desconcentre.

"Fue divertido," Comienza a hablar ella, "El corto periodo de poder jugar con un chico inocente," Entonces ella comienza a mirar el accesorio que Issei le había comprado.

"Voy a atesorar esto que me compraste… por eso," Y entonces ella comienza a crear una Lanza hecha de Luz.

Issei siente un poco de nostalgia al tener a un oponente que usa una Lanza en frente suyo.

Le recordaba a Krishna de Crisaor, el General Marino con el cual él había peleado en el Pilar del Océano Indico.

Sin embargo, el oponente que Issei tenía frente a sus ojos era muchísimo más débil que Krishna, hasta el punto que compararlos se podría considerar un insulto para el ya fallecido Marino de Crisaor.

Issei podía ver a simple vista la diferencia de niveles, y supo que no sería un problema muy grave lidiar con ella.

Ni siquiera necesitaría su Armadura de Dragón.

"Muere," Dice simplemente la chica, mientras mueve su lanza para apuñalar a Issei en el pecho.

Sin embargo…

Ocurre algo que 'Yuuma' no se esperaba.

E Issei captura la Lanza de Luz con sus manos.

"¿Eh?" Es la única reacción proveniente de ella.

"Sabes," Comienza a hablar Issei, con un tono casual de voz, "Una vez me enfrente a un oponente que también usaba una Lanza. Sin embargo, el estaba a un nivel totalmente distinto al tuyo, años luz de distancia diría yo,".

Yuuma está intentando tirar de la Lanza para quitarla de las manos de Issei, pero aun no funciona.

"Sin embargo…" Comienza a hablar Issei, quien cambia su tono de voz a uno serio, "Tú intentaste matarme al pensar que yo era un chico común y corriente, y eso es algo muy grave," Entones Issei comienza a levantar lentamente una de sus piernas.

Y procede a darle una fuerte patada en el estomago a su oponente.

Una patada tan fuerte…

Que la envió volando hacia la fuente.

"¡Ahhh!" Grita Yuuma, quien intenta usar sus alas para estabilizarse, sin embargo, la patada de Issei fue tan fuerte y repentina, que ella no logro estabilizarse a tiempo.

_¡CRASH!_

Se escucha el sonido de la fuente siendo destrozada por el cuerpo de Yuuma. Lo que causa que el agua comience a salir en un gran chorro, lo que da la impresión de que estuviese lloviendo.

Issei se queda ahí sin moverse, como si estuviese esperando a que algo pasase.

Al cabo de unos segundos Yuuma emerge de la destrozada fuente, ella esta respirando con dificultad, también pone su mano derecha sobre su estomago, específicamente el área donde la patada de Issei había conectado.

"Maldito… no hay forma de que un simple… humano pudiese haber… hecho esto…" Logra decir ella entre varios respiros, "¿Quien… eres tú?" Pregunta Yuuma.

"¿Yo?" Dice Issei, quien simplemente da una sonrisa misteriosa, "Yo soy Issei Hyoudo, un simple estudiante que busca disfrutar de su vida,".

Yuuma no se cree nada de esas palabras.

"¡Muere!" Exclama ella mientras crea otra Lanza de Luz, la cual ella arroja hacia Issei.

Issei simplemente vuelve a capturar la Lanza con sus manos.

"Veo que intentaras continuar," Dice Issei, mientras tira la Lanza al suelo, "En ese caso tendré que darte personalmente una lección," Con eso dicho, Issei se pone en posición de combate, "Y te lo advierto, ahora no seré tan misericordioso," Finaliza de hablar el Santo de Dragón.

La única respuesta que el obtiene de su oponente, es la creación de otra Lanza de Luz.

Una batalla está a punto de iniciar entre un Ángel Caído y un Santo de Athena.

Y el Ángel Caído aprenderá pronto…

Que ella se eligió pelear con el oponente equivocado, cuando lo que debió haber hecho era haber escapado mientras tenía la oportunidad.

Debido a que, Issei de Dragón está preparado para acabar con ella.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y aquí esta otro cap.

Esto no tiene mucha acción, ya que también quiero hacer capítulos acerca de la vida de Issei (Además que estoy ocupado con mis otras historias).

Bueno, apuesto a que no se esperaban este resultado, Issei sobreviviendo a Reynare y fácilmente superándola, por lo cual él no se unirá a Rias.

Sin embargo pienso que este resultado era el más indicado, ya que para empezar, Issei peleo en muchas batallas contra oponentes más fuertes que el.

Por lo que una oponente como Raynare no podía derrotarlo hasta el punto de dejarlo muriendo, ya que como recuerdan, Issei se enfrento a Krishna de Crisaor, por lo que él sabe cómo enfrentarse a una Lanza.

Y además, no veo a este Issei uniéndose a Rias, ya que él le es leal a Athena y ha derramado suficiente sangre peleando por ella junto con sus amigos.

Así que como verán el tiene sus valores.

Así que por ahora Issei no se llevara muy bien por Rias, la cual quiere reclutarlo, pero planeo que eventualmente él y Rias y su grupo se vuelvan amigos con el tiempo, pero que aun así Issei continúe siendo un humano.

Y bueno, eso es todo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Adiós.


	3. La Fuerza del Dragón

**Capitulo 02: La Fuerza del Dragón. **

El sonido de una Lanza siendo arrojada se puede escuchar.

Y el sonido de esa misma Lanza clavándose en el piso se escucha tan solo unos segundos después.

"Y una vez más fallaste," Dice Issei mientras da una sonrisa.

"¡Cállate!" Se escucha la voz de Yuuma, quien en estos momentos está volando por el aire para evitar entrar en contacto físico con Issei.

Ella crea otra Lanza de Luz, y la arroja con todas sus fuerzas, esperando con eso finalmente darle a Issei y matarlo.

Issei simplemente da un salto, y una vez más esquivando el ataque con facilidad.

"¿Sigues intentando hacer eso?" Pregunta Issei mientras da un pequeño suspiro, "Por si no lo notaste, después de varios intentos todavía no me has dado ni una sola vez,".

Eso era verdad.

Si se miraba con detalle, se podían ver alrededor de diez marcas en el suelo. Esas marcas le pertenecían a numerosas Lanzas que Yuuma había utilizado, las cuales Issei evito con mucha facilidad.

"¡Tan solo quédate quieto!" Exclama ella, quien una vez más crea una Lanza de Luz, y en esta ocasión la dispara hacia el cuello de Issei.

Cansado de esquivar una Lanza tras otra, Issei agarra esta con sus manos.

"Solo un idiota se quedaría quieto en esta situación," Responde Issei, quien después de recibir los ataques de Yuuma finalmente pudo determinar el nivel que ella poseía.

El nivel de ella era similar al de un Santo de Bronce novato, uno que recién había terminado su entrenamiento y recibido su Armadura.

Y aun así sería una batalla nivelada.

El problema principal con Yuuma era que ella aparentemente no sabía hacer nada más que crear esas Lanzas de Luz, por lo que era fácil encontrar una manera de contrarrestarla.

Por lo que ante un Santo de Bronce como Issei, quien había derrotado a los Santos Negros, Santos de Plata, Santos de Oro y un General Marino.

Ella era algo muy fácil con lo que lidiar, de hecho si Issei lo hubiese querido, el podría haber acabado con ella en cuestión de segundos, pero decidió alargar el combate para aprender más acerca de ella.

Sin embargo, lo único que Issei ha aprendido hasta ahora es que ella no es humana, y que pelea utilizando Lanzas de Luz.

Y por cómo actúa Yuuma, Issei sabe que no recibirá más información.

Entonces, únicamente queda terminar con este combate.

"Bueno, tal parece que ahora es suficiente," Dice el Santo de Dragón, mirando directamente a Yuuma, "Esto se termina aquí," Dice Issei.

Sin embargo, su oponente no se ve para nada intimidada.

"¿Y cómo lo harás?" Responde ella, con una sonrisa de confianza en su cara, "Por lo que he visto tu únicamente peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que no podrás tocarme mientras ese aquí arriba,".

Ella está convencida de que mientras ella pudiese volar, Issei no es ningún peligro.

Sin embargo, Yuuma esta subestimando a su oponente.

"Es muy simple," Dice Issei, quien prepara sus piernas y activa su Cosmos al mínimo. Lo suficiente como para ser imperceptible, "Solo tengo que saltar lo suficientemente alto y mi problema estará resuelto,".

"¿Eh?" Es la única respuesta que Yuuma puede dar.

Y antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, Issei da un gran salto, y en cuestión de segundos él se encuentra exactamente a la izquierda de Yuuma.

"¿Lo ves? De esta manera puedo alcanzarte," Dice Issei, quien da una sonrisa.

Inmediatamente Issei se mueve en el aire, y con eso logra quedar en la posición perfecta para…

Darle una devastadora patada en la espalda a su oponente.

Yuuma no tiene tiempo ni para hacer algún sonido, ya que la patada la mando volando directamente hacia el suelo.

_¡CRASH!_

Esta vez, el sonido del impacto es mucho más fuerte que cuando ella fue lanzada hacia la fuente, ya que en esta ocasión, Issei estaba decidido a terminar la batalla.

Issei aterriza de pie y sin mucho problema.

Pero por otra parte Yuuma no está en tan buen estado, ella está sangrando del labio, tiene varios raspones y su Ala Derecha se ve un poco torcida, sugiriendo que está rota o apuntó de romperse.

"No… puede ser… cómo es posible… que un simple humano… pueda pelear a este… nivel…" Dice ella, esforzándose por decir cada palabra.

Incluso para un Ángel Caído, el daño que ella había recibido era intenso.

"Nunca deberías subestimar a los humanos, esa llegara a ser tu perdición," Dice Issei, "Después de todo podemos llegar a ser bastante fuertes,".

Yuuma estaba por responde, sin embargo Issei la detuvo antes de que ella pudiese hablar.

"No hables," Dice Issei, "Esa patada que te di debió haber roto algunas costillas, solo harás peor el daño si tratas de hablar,".

Al escuchar eso, Yuuma se queda callada.

"Muy bien, ahora que estamos en esta situación, podría dejarte salir con vida y detener esta pelea," Dice Issei, ganándose toda la atención de su oponente.

Sin embargo ella realmente está esperando por una apertura. Solo basta que Issei se distraiga lo suficiente y ella podrá escapar.

"Voy a hacerte unas preguntas, y quiero que me respondas honestamente, esta sera tu última oportunidad, ¿De acuerdo?" Dice el Santo de Dragón.

Yuuma asiente.

"¿Qué eres, cuál es tu verdadero nombre y porque me atacaste?" Pregunta Issei, quien para este punto se dio cuenta de que el nombre 'Yuuma Amano' es una mentira, y también sabe que esa chica no es humana ni una usuaria de Cosmos.

"Mi… nombre es… Raynare…" Revela la ahora revelada Raynare, "Yo… soy un… Ángel Caído…y… fui enviada a matarte… porque podrías ser una… amenaza para nuestros… planes…" Logra decir Raynare.

"¿Ángel Caído?" Pregunta un pensativo Issei, un tanto confundido al nunca haber oído ese término, y además está el hecho de que ella no supiese de lo que él es capaz sugiere que quien sea el que la hubiese enviado a matarlo, no sabía que él era un Santo de Athena.

¿Entonces porque ella había sido enviada a asesinarlo?

¿Acaso el tenia algo que podría ser realmente tan peligroso como enviar a Raynare para asesinarlo?

Y si realmente fuese así… ¿Entonces porque ese 'algo' no se había mostrado en sus batallas anteriores?

Sin embargo, al estar pensando en eso, Issei había bajado su guardia.

"¡Ahora!" Exclama Raynare, quien aprovecha el momento de distracción para arrojarle una Lanza de Luz a Issei.

Esa Lanza tenía como objetivo el corazón del Santo de Dragón.

Pero Issei una vez más la atrapa con facilidad.

"Te había advertido que esa era tu última oportunidad," Dice Issei mientras da un suspiro, "Así que lo que ocurrirá ahora será tu culpa,".

Sin embargo, cuando Issei fijo su mirada en donde se encontraba Raynare. Ella ya no se encontraba ahí.

Ella había aprovechado el momento en el que Issei atraparía la Lanza para usar sus alas y escapar volando a toda velocidad, sin importar que una de esas alas estuviese en mal estado.

"Maldición, la deje escapar," Dice Issei, quien desde su posición puede ver como Raynare se aleja cada vez mas y mas.

Sin embargo en lugar de verse decepcionado, Issie simplemente luce tranquilo.

"Pero aun si te alejaste de mi," Comienza a hablar el Santo de Dragón, quien levanta su brazo en una posición familiar, "No significa estás segura, ya que todavía estas en mi rango visual,".

El color del Cosmos de su brazo cambio de azul a dorado.

Los ojos de Issei estaban fijados en donde Raynare estaba volando.

"**¡Excalibur!"** Exclama Issei, utilizando la técnica que él había heredado de Shura de Capricornio.

Y desde su brazo, lanza la él poderosos ataque capaz de cortar cualquier cosa.

Y va dirigido hacia una Raynare que no sabe lo que viene en camino.

**-Con Raynare-**

Por su parte Raynare se encontraba volando con un poco de dificultad, volar con una ala dañada era más difícil de lo que parecía.

"Maldito… como pudo vencerme un simple humano… y además… ni sentí ninguna energía… proviniendo de… el," Dice el Ángel Caído.

Si Raynare no estuviese tan perdida en sus pensamientos, ella se habría dado cuenta de que en estos momentos hay algo que la está siguiendo, y que dentro de poco estará demasiado cerca como para poder ser evitado.

"Tendré que tener… cuidado la próxima vez… que me encuentre con el… y la próxima vez… no estaré sola…" Sin embargo, es entonces que ella se da cuenta de que algo anda muy mal.

Para empezar…

¿Por qué en donde se encuentra ella comienza a verse un leve brillo dorado?

En ese instante los instintos de sobrevivencia de Raynare se activan al máximo, diciéndole que se mueva inmediatamente o si ella moriría.

Y ella hace exactamente eso, y a la mayor velocidad que ella puede lograr, Raynare se mueve y casi logra evitar el corte de la Excalibur de Issei…

Pero tomando en cuenta a la velocidad que iba el ataque, era imposible que ella saliese ilesa en primer lugar.

_¡SLASH!_

Se escucha el sonido de un gran corte.

"¡Ahhhhhh!" Exclama Raynare, quien en estos momentos está sintiendo un dolor realmente inmenso.

La razón de ese dolor era que Excalibur había cortado completamente el ala que había sido previamente lastimada.

Y debido al dolor y a la falta de una de sus alas, Raynare no pudo estabilizarse en el aire, lo que causo que ella comenzase a caer en picada.

Lo último que ella pudo ver antes de caer de una considerable altura eran los arboles del bosque.

Y en esa situación de colisión inminente, el Ángel Caído hizo lo único que pudo en esa situación.

Ella cerró sus ojos y se preparo para el impacto.

**-De Regreso con Issei-**

Por otra parte Issei observa como Raynare caía al bosque.

"No utilice a Excalibur con todo mi poder, por lo que el ataque fue más débil y lento," Se dice a sí mismo el Santo de Dragón, quien únicamente puede usar Excalibur a su máximo potencial si estaba cerca del Séptimo Sentido, "Pero lo que utilice debería haber sido suficiente, ella debería haber muerto por la caída".

Con su oponente derrotado, Issei comienza a alejarse del lugar.

Es muy probable que la destrucción de la fuente y el daño provocado por la batalla en contra de Raynare atraiga a varias personas cuando se descubra.

Y cuando eso ocurra, a Issei le gustaría estar lejos para evitar meterse en problemas.

Es por eso que el corre para llegar a su casa.

**-Casa de Issei-**

Issei llego a su casa sin ningún problema.

El procedió a darse una ducha y prepararse su cena.

Luego de terminar Issei se fue a su habitación y se preparo para irse a dormir.

"El día de hoy fue realmente inusual, y además me encontré un ser como el que nunca antes había visto en mi vida," Dice Issei, recordando a Raynare, "¿Así que Ángel Caído? Ya por ese nombre me puedo imaginar qué clase de criaturas deben ser,".

Entonces Issei enfoca su vista en la Caja de Pandora, la cual lleva dentro su confiada Armadura de Dragón, la Armadura por la cual soporto un arduo entrenamiento en Rozan, aquella Armadura que siempre estuvo con él en sus batallas.

No importase contra quien o el daño que ambos terminasen recibiendo, a parte de los otros Santos de Bronce, la Armadura de Dragón ha sido uno de los más leales y cercanos compañeros de Issei.

"No me lo esperaba, pero creo que es muy posible que tenga que volver a utilizarte," Dice Issei, hablándole a su Armadura, en estos momentos sus ojos son suaves, "Yo pensé que finalmente podría vivir tranquilamente por un rato, pero creo que no será posible,".

El recuerda que la Armadura de Dragón todavía está un poco dañada después de la batalla de Poseidón, pero él había decidido no repararla, ya que el haría eso únicamente si la Armadura estuviese muy dañada o inutilizable.

E Issei siente que su Armadura también quiere eso, no ser reparada a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

Bueno, al menos pudieron disfrutar del leve periodo de paz después de Poseidón y antes de entrar a Kuoh.

"Aun así Raynare no era muy fuerte, así que no tendré que usarte por lo pronto," Entonces Issei cierra sus ojos y se prepara para dormir, "Pero también está la posibilidad de que ella fuese un miembro débil del grupo al que ella pertenece… tendré que permanecer alerta…" Y con eso, Issei se quedo dormido.

El día fue un poco duro, pero al final termino bien para el Santo de Dragón.

Y todavía hay más por venir.

**-Al día siguiente-**

Issei se encuentra caminando para llegar a la Academia.

El pudo levantarse sin problemas, para luego prepararse el desayuno e irse a clases.

Sin embargo, en el camino el pudo escuchar algo interesante de parte de las estudiantes.

"Oye, ¿Oíste sobre lo que paso ayer?" Dice una de las chicas que van caminando.

"Si, tal parece que hubo una horrible pelea en el parque, la fuente fue destrozada y había varias marcas en el suelo," Responde otra chica.

A Issei le sale una gota de sudor al estilo anime al escuchar eso.

"Quizás debí haber acabado inmediatamente con Raynare en lugar de de alargar tanto la pelea," Dice Issei, sintiéndose un poco culpable al escuchar acerca de la destrucción que su pelea había causado, "La próxima vez me encargare de buscar un lugar desocupado para evitar causar tantos daños," Se dice a sí mismo el Santo de Dragón.

"Y además," Dice otra de las chicas, cuya voz indicaba que ella había recordado algo, "También están todos esos árboles que fueron cortados, lo raro era que los rumores decían que parecía que todos los arboles habían sido cortados al mismo tiempo,".

Issei se siente todavía más culpable al escuchar eso.

El resto del camino es tranquilo e Issei finalmente llega a la Academia.

**XzXzX**

Issei estaba sentado en su asiento, tranquilamente esperando a que comenzasen las clases.

Dentro de poco el profesor llega y las clases comienzan.

El resto del día transcurre de manera normal.

Luego de la primera clase, en el primer receso, Issei estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la Academia.

Para este punto el ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida en la ciudad, pero en varias ocasiones extrañaba a Shunrei y a Dohko.

'_Cuando lleguen las vacaciones volveré para visitarlos,'_ Pensó Issei mientras subía las escaleras.

Sin embargo, mientras bajaba las escaleras, el joven Santo de Dragón se cruza con una persona que las estaba subiendo.

Y él reconoce a esa persona.

Rias Gremory.

La chica que él había visto el otro día junto con Matsuda y Motohama.

Issei simplemente continúa caminando normalmente.

Y por un instante, sus ojos se encuentran con los de Rias.

Fue por un solo momentos, pero Issei pudo asegurar que los ojos de la chica de cabello rojo también estaban mirándolo directamente a él.

Y rápidamente ellos terminan por romper el contacto visual al continuar caminando.

Pero por un breve momento, Issei sintió algo inusual en Rias.

Lo que él no sabía, era que Rias también había sentido algo especial en él, y eso hizo curiosa a la chica de cabello rojo.

Después de que Rias estaba fuera del rango visual de Issei, el Santo de Dragón solo pudo pensar una cosa:

'_Esa chica… realmente es hermosa…'_ Pensó Issei, quien no se dio cuenta de que tenía un leve sonrojo en su cara.

**-Más Tarde Ese Mismo Día-**

Issei estaba caminando por la calles, las clases ya habían terminado, por lo que él era libre de ir a donde él quisiera.

Y hay un lugar en especial a donde él tenía ganas ir.

Para este punto ya era de noche, y como era un día de semana, no habría muchas personas en el lugar al cual Issei planea ir.

Ese lugar era el parque en el cual el peleo contra Raynare.

El parque todavía continuaba igual que en la noche anterior, con la excepción de que el agua de la fuente rota había sido detenida.

Issei simplemente observa detenidamente el lugar, su instinto le está diciendo que dentro de poco algo ocurrirá nuevamente en este lugar.

Y dentro de unos minutos es cuando ocurre.

En el lugar aparece un hombre, un hombre vestido con traje.

Sin embargo, eso no es lo que preocupa al Santo de Dragón.

Lo que le preocupa a Issei es que al estar cerca de ese hombre, el siente una sensación similar a la que transmitía Raynare cuando ella se había transformado.

Sin embargo, con ese hombre la sensación es más débil, y de hecho Issei tuvo que concentrarse para lograr sentir esa sensación.

Y al reconocer lo que era, el únicamente pudo decir dos palabas.

"Ángel Caído…" Dice Issei mientras mira al sujeto.

Al escuchar eso el hombre se puso alerta y enfoco toda su atención en Issei.

"¿Quién eres tú y como sabes eso?" Pregunta el sujeto, quien por precaución alza su mano, preparándose para crear una Lanza de Luz si fuese necesario, "Tú no eres un Demonio, así que solo puedes ser un humano,"

"Así es, yo soy un humano," Confirma Issei, adivinando por la posición de la mano que esa persona intentara crear una Lanza de Luz para atacar, "Ya me he encontrado con los de tu especie con anterioridad, específicamente con una chica llamada Raynare,".

El hombre reacciona ante ese nombre, confirmando que él la conocía, sin embargo no dice nada, pensando que Issei no se daría cuenta.

"Por cierto, nunca me dijiste tu nombre," Dice Issei, intentando al menos conocer el nombre de su oponente.

"Dohnaseek," Responde el Ángel Caído, quien saca sus alas.

"Escúchame muy bien, no sé exactamente lo que tu o tus compañeros estén planeando, pero si no me gusta, yo Issei Hyoudo, personalmente me encargare de detenerlos," Dice Issei, con bastante seriedad en su tono de voz.

Y ya que por lo que él ha visto hasta ahora, lo que sea que ellos hagan tiene que ver con intentar asesinarlo cuando pensaron que él era solo un chico común y corriente, eso es suficiente para convertirse en enemigos del Santo de Dragón.

"¡Tan solo inténtalo!" Exclama Dohnaseek, quien rápidamente crea una Lanza de Luz y con gran velocidad se la arroja a Issei.

Issei hace lo mismo que con las Lanzas de Raynare, y fácilmente la captura con sus manos. Para la sorpresa de su oponente.

"La última vez que pelee en este lugar deje muchos daños, por lo que contigo seré breve," Dice Issei mientras comienza a activar su Cosmos.

El Ángel Caído se siente un tanto intimidado con la misteriosa energía que esta emanando del cuerpo de Issei, ya que él nunca había sentido nada similar.

Sin embargo el actúa rápido y crea otra Lanza de Luz, y en lugar de arrojarla el planea apuñalar directamente a Issei, por lo que rápidamente el Ángel Caído vuela por los aires y se acerca a Issei.

Lamentablemente para Dohnaseek…

El había actuado demasiado tarde.

"**Rozan Sho Ryu Ha!(La Cólera del Dragón)"** Exclama Issei.

Una energía ascendiente con la forma de un Dragón golpea a Dohnaseek, quien únicamente puede ver con total sorpresa la imagen del Dragon viniendo a por él.

"¡Ahhhh!" Exclama el Ángel Caído, quien es golpeado directamente por la técnica de Issei y mandado a volar.

A los pocos segundos su cadáver cae al suelo.

"Bueno, por lo menos esta vez no hubo complicaciones," Dice Issei, quien se prepara para retirarse e irse a su casa a descansar.

Issei camina sin ningún problema hasta llegar a una calle oscura, a medio camino de su casa.

Pero entonces el escucha una voz.

"Vaya, parece realmente eres una persona bastante interesante, Hyoudo-kun," Se escucha la voz de una mujer.

Rápidamente Issei se pone alerta, y de la oscuridad sale una persona.

Una persona a la que él reconoce perfectamente.

…Rias Gremory…

Y junto a ella, tres personas más salen de las sombras.

Dos chicas a las cual el no reconoce.

Y un chico al cual el sí reconoce.

"Kiba-san…" Murmura Issei.

Lamentablemente con lo que está pasando ahora, Issei está formando un escenario en su cabeza, todo eso basándose en que obviamente ellos no eran personas comunes y corrientes, y que decidieron mostrarse justo después de que el matase a ese Ángel Caído.

"Sentí una poderosa energía provenir del parque, y cuando llegamos tu ya te estabas yendo, pero pudimos encontrar el cadáver de un Ángel Caído, y por lo visto fuiste tú quien lo derroto," Dice la chica de cabello rojo.

Sin embargo Issei hizo algo inesperado.

"Ya veo, ustedes son aliados de las personas que me atacaron," Dice el Santo de Dragón, quien se pone en posición de combate, "En ese caso vienen a vengar la muerte de su compañero,".

Las tres personas que acompañaban a Rias también se prepararon para responder a Issei si el realmente atacaba.

"¡En ese caso también peleare con ustedes!" Exclama Issei.

Tal parece… que una batalla está por comenzar…

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y me agrada que les haya gustado la historia, yo también siento que va por un buen rumbo, y con este capítulo ya nos movemos a las partes de más relevancia para la historia.

Ahora, otra razón por la que no veo a Issei como un Demonio es que para empezar, el tendría que morir y ser resucitado.

Y como hemos visto a lo largo de Saint Seiya, los cinco Santos de Bronce principales son _extremadamente_ difíciles de matar, y además a pesar de ser un humano, Issei es más que capaz de cuidar de sí mismo y enfrentarse a los miembros más fuertes del mundo de DxD.

Ahora, como verán Issei ha tenido su primer encuentro con el grupo de Rias, sin embargo no fue en la mejor de las situaciones.

Con esto poder llegar a un acuerdo será mucho más difícil, e incluso puede que en este punto Issei y Rias sean enemigos.

O puede que la situación se resuelva sin problemas y que Issei quede en términos amistosos con Rias.

Bueno, para ver como se desarrollara todo habrá que ver el próximo capítulo.

Así que por favor no se olviden de dejar comentarios, ya que me inspira a escribir más rápido.

¡Adiós!


End file.
